GBM is the most common and aggressive malignant brain tumor among adults. Despite recent advances in neuroimaging, surgery, and drug therapies, the prognosis for patients diagnosed with GBM has not improved since the 1980s. Currently, treatments for determining GBM are based on time-consuming and costly manual tumor feature segmentation and genetic panel testing to determine molecular subtype and O6-methylguanine methyltransferase (“MGMT”) promoter methylation, both of which are implicated in chemotherapy effectiveness.
Using the approach of the prior art, patients have a mean survival time of 12 months post-diagnosis because the symptoms accompanying GBM are often non-specific, ranging from mild headaches and nausea to personality changes and other stroke-like symptoms, making early detection and treatment difficult. These and other deficiencies exist.